Fifteen Again
by Serenita
Summary: Darien wakes up one day different...He's regressed 4 years so he's now fifteen! He ends up living with Serena and going to her school. A S/D fic*Chapter Twelve UP!*After almost being raped serena thinks it's all over, but vicki's back is it the end?
1. Prologue: The discovery

Fifteen Again   
  
Hi everyone! It's Serenita. I know I am in the middle of writing all these stories but this one won't get out of my head! Thank you for all of your reviews and nice comments. Just to let you know about the story: This is in Darien's point of view. Okay? Please read and enjoy!   
  
Oh, I don't own Sailor Moon   
  
And Please R+R!   
  
  
I woke up to the bird's chirping in my ears, awaking me from my peaceful sleep. 'Damn. I hate those birds.' I thought. I sat up in my bed and stretched out my sore muscles. My back ached from the Yoma that we had fought last night. The last few Yomas had a real affect on me. I remember being thrown to the ground a few times because of protecting Serena. I'm not complaining believe me. That girl is my life, but the girls don't understand how hard it is to be Serena's protector. It's even harder when I can't protect her all the time by being in college. If only I was younger. I think I remember wishing that last night, that I could be with her all the time. At school, in her home, so that way I could be sure that she would always be safe. But, that's not possible.   
  
I smile as I remember what happened after the fight. Serena was right there by my side worrying over me when there were visible slashes and bruises on her body. And then she smiled. When she smiles at me, it lets me know that she knows that I love her and that I would never leave her. But the scouts, they look at me different. It's kind of strange. They know I that I love and protect her, but the look at me as if they don't trust me totally. One reason is that none of them know me, at all. I am very conservative when it comes to my personal life. Only Andrew and Serena know all about me. But it still feels wrong when they, who protect her with me, don't trust me. I try to shake these thoughts away as I stand up. I walk over to the mirror and focus my eyes on my reflection.   
  
Wait.   
  
Something's wrong.   
  
Something's different.   
  
I look at my reflection. I have a few bruised ribs, a cut on my forehead, my hair is the same, but...I'm shorter. And my face is more boyish, as like it was when I was...   
  
Oh my god.   
  
It's not possible. I rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining it. But the same reflection stares back at me. I shake my head and look again. It's still there.   
  
God, I'm fifteen again.


	2. Chapter one: Phone calls

Chapter One  
  
I looked in the mirror at my reflection a last time. I just couldn't believe it. I really was fifteen again. I continued to stare. I have missed my look. Serena will freak! Wait, what will Serena do? What will I do!?! I can't live in my apartment now; it's illegal because I am fifteen, not nineteen. And they won't let me work because I look totally different. (Not a lot of people know but I did change a lot over four years.) And college! Oh my God. They won't let me in and I will be so far behind. Damn! Great, just great. Let's just pray that my landlord and manager are as nice as people as they seem. I dialed my landlord's number.  
"Hello?" A pleasant voice answered.  
"Hi, Mrs. Yiukiu?"  
"Yes?"  
"This is Darien. From apartment 15?"  
"Oh yes, hello Darien, how are you?"  
"I am fine Mrs. Yiukiu. But I will be going on a long trip for up to a month and I wanted to know if I had paid my rent for the next month."  
"Well, let me see." She said as he heard a rustling of papers. "For about the next two months. Your ahead Darien." I sighed in relief and placed my hands together as if praying and silently said 'Thank you God!'  
"Thank you Mrs. Yiukiu. Could you send a security guard up to my apartment every other day to check?"  
"Of course, Darien. Now you have fun dear." I smiled.  
"I will, thanks again! Bye."  
"Good-bye dear." I placed the phone on the cradle and smiled. Okay one down, two to go. Don't give up on me now, luck! I quickly dialed my work and held my breath as the phone rang. My boss soon picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Mr. Buitle? It's Darien."  
"Oh, Darien, hi, what can I do for you my boy."  
"Well, you see, I have this trip that I have planned for awhile and well you see I kind of have to go now... and for about 3-5 weeks. Would it be okay for me to take leave?"  
"Well, Darien, you always have been a hard worker, so, of course, have fun!" I let out a relived sigh.  
"Thank you sir."  
"Anytime, good bye."  
"Good bye, sir" I hung up the phone. I slowly dialed my school. The secretary picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, this is Darien Shields, a student from the school, and I have to leave for about a month on a trip and I was wondering if my school work could be sent to my house today before I leave?"  
"Well, lets see..." There was a moment of silence. "Your assignments will be at your apartment at 11:00 am today."  
"Thank you, ma'am." I hung up the phone for the last time and collapsed on my bed. Everything was going great. My rent was paid, I was taking leave, and school was sending me my schoolwork. This was just my day. Then a though hit me. I shot up from me bed. I forgot about one other thing that could change this day around. The one thing that was the most important of all of them...  
  
What would Serena think? 


	3. Chapter Two: Mystery's, Changes, And Ser...

Hi, this is a continuation of my story. I have been getting a lot of reviews to make my stories longer so I am starting with this one. For those of you who are waiting for Music...Memories...Roses....Love.... the next chapter will be out soon. Enjoy and please R+R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Simple as that  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I unpacked my stuff into a dresser in a spare room in Serena's house. Yes, that's right, I said it, Serena's house. The house that is owned by the man who hates me. I don't really understand how it all happened. It just...did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Earlier That Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
I stared at the phone that had just earlier given me victory over my...umm...misfortunate change. Now it was like an omen. I had to call Serena. I absolutely had to talk to her. She would find out sooner or later, so I really had to tell her myself. I can't have her take one look at me and pass out. (Being that she is so dramatic) I slowly pick up the phone and dial her number. It rings once...twice...and a third time. I am about to hang up when...  
"Hello?" A groggy, sleepy voice asked. I knew it was Serena. Her dad was at work, (the crazy guy works on Saturday) her mom was shopping, her brother was out playing with his friends, and Rini was probably asleep too. (Not a lot of people know, but Rini is as much as a sleep fanatic as Serena is. I cleared my voice.  
"...hI...." I clutched my throat. I squeaked! I squeezed my eyes shut. All the memories of puberty came back. Squeaky voices, short bodies. Serena was wide-awake after my loud and very noticeable...squeak.  
"Who is this?"  
"It's Darien.' I said without a squeak.  
"Darien? What's wrong with your voice? Have you got a cold? Are you okay? DARIEN!?!" I smiled as I heard her slowly getting hysterical, (being a drama queen) and her worry over a simple thing. She cares about others more than her.  
"No, I am not getting a cold, and yes I am alright." I heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the line.  
"You still sound different, though, muffin." She said still worried.  
"Um....Serena, I have had a change."  
"A change? What kind of change?"  
"Umm...well....umm..."  
"Darien?"  
"I can't tell you over the phone, can you meet me at the arcade at..." I looked at the clock. 11:30 am. "...at 1:00?" She would need time to get ready and to leave Rini with her mother.  
"Sure. I'll see you then. Bye muffin." I smiled.  
"Bye meatball head." I hung up the phone. Okay I have an hour and a half to lie around and do nothing. Wait...I could call Raye or Amy and ask them about what they thing that this...happened. I quickly dialed Raye's number.  
"Hello, Raye speaking."  
"Hey Raye."  
"Oh, hi Darien. How are you?" I looked down at my self.  
"Different?"  
"Umm...what?"  
"Raye, something really weird happened to me. I progressed 4 years back and now I am in my 15 year old body." I could just imagine Raye's eyes popping out of her head.  
"WHAT!?!" I sighed.  
"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either."  
"Well, meet me at the temple in a few minutes. I'll call Amy and have her meet us here."  
"How did you know I was going to call Amy?"  
"I don't, I am psychic, remember?"  
"Yeah, okay. See you in a few minutes."  
"Bye Darien."  
"Bye." I hung up the phone, threw on some pants and a shirt, and walked out the door.  
  
As I walked up to the temple, I saw Amy and Raye waiting for me and talking on the steps. I continued to walk towards them. They looked up and saw me. First Raye's mouth dropped open, and she stood up unsteadily. Amy ran over and came very close to my face and looked at me.  
"Darien, come, I need to analyze you." She grabbed my hand and we ran into Raye's room, her following, mouth wide open in shock. Amy was using her computer analyzing me when Raye finally spoke.  
"Darien...your...your sexy body...what happened?" Amy and I both turned to her and stared. She realized what she said and covered her mouth and blushed a crimson red. Amy shook her head and I smiled at her embarrassment. After a few moments Amy finally spoke.  
"Curious...very curious."  
"What?"  
"You still have the intelligence of a 19 year old, but you are in a fifteen year olds body."  
"That's a bad thing how?" Raye asked. We looked at her again. She blushed again. "Sorry!" I smiled again. I knew that Raye hadn't gotten over me yet, and she usually didn't talk like this at all. What was going on?   
"Have you told Serena?" Asked Amy.  
"No, I am going to meet her at one and show her. She wouldn't believe me."  
"Oh you would be surprised. I think that is you said the sky was Purple Serena would believe you. She believes in what you say...except when it is totally out of proportion."  
"And me being stuck in a 15 year olds body isn't way out of proportion?"  
"Actually...no."  
"What?"  
"Darien, did you wish anything last night or during the day?"  
"Well, yeah. I wished that I could be by Serena all the time so I could always be able to protect her." Raye gasped.  
"That's how! Serena..." Raye quickly covered her mouth and Amy glanced over at Raye coolly.  
"Serena what?"  
"Never mind."  
"No, Raye, If it concerns Serena, then It concerns me."  
"No, it doesn't. Your not even there to know." Raye covered her mouth again. Amy glared at Raye.  
"Shut up Raye!" Amy hissed.  
"No, what is it?"  
"It's nothing. It's almost one, you better go meet Serena." I looked at my watch. It was quarter to.  
"Okay, thanks. Tell me if you have any more info."  
"We will, good-bye Darien." I quickly got up and hurried over to the arcade to meet Serena.  
  
I walked into the Arcade and saw Serena sitting in the corner both sipping a milkshake. For once, she was early. I walked over to her and sat down. I stared at her for awhile and she didn't look up. Then she stopped and slowly lifted her head to look at me. I expected a big reaction like her fainting to the floor, or screaming, but she just checked me out. Then she smiled.  
"You look cute." I looked down at me and then stared at her. She smiled.   
"What happened." I threw up my hands in defeat and slumped on the seat of the booth.   
"I don't know, I woke up this morning and I was fifteen again."  
"Were you expecting me to have a big reaction?"  
"Yeah, I kind of was."  
"Well, the reason I didn't was because I was expecting this."  
"How?"  
"Well, I kind of wished that you could...be by my side all the time and when you called this morning and said you had "changed" well, I just expected something like this. Plus that adorable little squeak kind of gave it away." I blushed crimson. She laughed her high, sweet laugh. "You just so cute when you are embarrassed."  
"Well, this my seem fun now, but where am I going to stay? I can't stay in my apartment, it's illegal, I'm fifteen!" Serena thought for a moment.  
"You could stay with me."  
"What? Whoa, back up. Me, stay in the house of the man who wants to chop my head off with an ax every time I looked at you? How are we going to pull this off?"  
"Well, remember when Rini hypnotized my family into believing she was my cousin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, she could hypnotizing my family into believing that you are a "family friend."  
"Why not apart of the family?"  
"Because then I could never ever kiss you." Those words hit me hard. Whoa, never...ever...not another....ever.  
"Good point." She smiled.  
"Go back o your apartment, grab a bunch of clothes and junk and meet me outside of my house. I need to talk to Rini first." I nodded.   
"Okay, see you in a few." I leaned over and gave her a kiss and left to get my stuff.  
  
I arrived at Serena's house a half an hour later. I stared at the door for awhile afraid to knock on it. I reluctantly reached up and knocked on it. I heard a shuffle of footsteps and then the door opened. Serena was there, smiling but trying to hold Rini back.  
"Hi, come on in, my whole family is in the living room, perfect timing." I walked in and Rini jumped up in my arms holding on to my neck, weighing me down. I wasn't as strong as I used to be. I put her down on the floor and set my stuff down too. We walked into her living room and her dad saw me immediately and jumped up enraged.  
"SERENA! WHAT IS THIS....THIS.....THIS DOING HERE!?!" Her father boomed. I kept think 'this will never, ever work.' Suddenly Rini pulled out her umbrella and started to twirl it. After a few seconds her family ran at me and pulled me in a big group hug.  
"Oh, Darien, you've grown so much. And you are just so handsome." Her mother said beaming.  
"Yeah, Darien, you've grown into a fine young man." Her father said patting me on the back and winking at Serena who blushed.  
"Hey Dare, can we play video games later?' I smiled.  
"Sure, Sammy. Just let me unpack."  
"Now Sammy, Darien has had a long journey and he needs to rest. Now you go upstairs and unpack. Serena please show Darien to his room." Serena nodded and grabbed my suitcase and walked upstairs, with me following.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And now this is where I am. I am now attending Serena's school thanks to her parents and will be staying in her house until God knows when. But now that I think of it, this might not be so bad. 


	4. Chapter Three: Jr. High Again....the hor...

Hi everyone! I got this chapter out ASAIC ( As Soon As I Could). I just need to let everyone know THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!! And I need to let everyone know that this is based on the North American version of Sailor Moon. Enjoy everyone and please R+R.  
  
Oh, Happy Turkey DAY!!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I awoke to the sound of pots and pans clanging together. I sat up confused by my surroundings. Then it struck me. I am in Serena's house. Oh, gosh. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I stared at the doorway for a moment, trying to stop by eyesight from blurring together. Then, suddenly, there was a loud stomping sound and a whirl of color went flying by my room and pounded down the stairs. I shook my head. Sammy. That sure woke me up, thanks little tike. I stood up and slipped on a pair of jeans and a white tank top shirt. I combed my hair out and it stayed in it's normal shaggy way. I smiled and then walked out of my room. I stared at a door that was shut that had a crescent moon hanging on it with calligraphy writing saying "Serena's Room". I smiled. To enter and die or to not enter a wait an eternity? She would kill me for waking her up at...I looked down at my watch. It read 11:30am. She would really kill me. And If I didn't wake her up, she would sleep into three in the afternoon. I think I'll take my chances with dying. I can hold my own. I opened the door slowly making sure not to wake her. I saw her lying on her bed, covers half off, arms draped around her midsection, and her hair wrapped around her. I smiled and slowly closed the door making sure that her parents didn't hear. I walked over and kneeled beside her bed and rested my head upon my arms. I watched her peaceful sleep. Her angelic face glowed from the suns rays sparkling through the window. I felt like I could just kneel there and watch her sleep for life times without getting enough. I unconsciously leaned forward and caressed her cheek. She stirred a little but didn't move. I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. I came out of the kiss and suddenly I felt myself get slapped in the face. I feel backwards landing hard on the floor my hand to my cheek. Serena sat straight up in bed.  
"Darien! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She said as she threw off her covers and ran over to me. "It was just an automatic reaction! I am so sorry are you okay?" She said frantically pulling my hand away from my cheek showing the red mark left. She gasped and leaned foreword, almost afraid to touch me.  
"It's alright, Serena. I'm okay." She tried to smiled as she leaned forward and kissed my cheek gently. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Better already." She smiled.  
"S-E-R-E-N-A! D-A-R-I-E-N! B-R-E-A-K-F-A-S-T!" Her eyes when wide and glimmered.  
"Come on, Darien." She said as she ran out of her room. I smiled and shook my head. I walked out after her. This was going to be some month.  
  
I walked down Main street with Serena. It was about two in the afternoon. After breakfast we received a call from Amy saying to meet at the temple to discuss my "change". I smiled. I had some feeling that all this would turn out to be something good. I felt Serena's hand reach out and grab mine. I squeezed it tightly. We actually could be seen in public now more that we ever could have been able to in the past. I was only about an inch taller than her rather that six and we looked like a perfectly natural couple. Usually we got a few stares and some elderly people saying, "She's just out for a walk with her big brother." Big brother? I look nothing like Serena! But now, I knew that we both felt comfortable, more so than we had in the past. We entered Raye's temple hand in hand. Suddenly I had two girls' faces in my face studying me. It was Lita and Mina.  
"I don't believe it!"  
"So you WERE telling the truth." I shook my head. Serena and I sat down around the table that the other girls were sitting at.   
"Well Darien, I have studied the data I collected examining you and I have some more results." She paused and looked at me. "I found that this....whatever it is, is not permanent. But, it will last until something tells it to stop."  
"I don't understand." Amy sighed and took off her glasses holding them in her hand.   
" Both you and Serena wished on the same night that you could be together more and protect each other. Both of your wishes were true and in the name of love, so naturally, the silver crystal granted them. There is a way to reverse it though. You both asked for those wishes for a reason, and until that reason is fulfilled Darien will be a fifteen year old. Do you both know why you wished that?" I shook my head.  
"I just wanted to protect her."  
"But why?"  
"Because I love her."  
"You didn't want to prove anything to her?"  
"No."  
"This is going to be more difficult than I thought." She slumped into deep thought.  
"So what is Darien doing about school?" Asked Lita.  
"He's going to our school." Serena said. The girls looked at her and then at me.   
"Why?" I asked. "Is that a bad thing?"  
"Oh no! It's just...I don't know, kind of a big change." Said Mina. Everyone nodded.  
"I see. Well I just hope this all works out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stared up at the dreaded school that tortured me for years in it's horror halls. I shook my head. I took a deep breath and walked in with Serena's parents at my sides. We entered the empty hallways and walked to the office. A kind woman greeted us.   
"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino, This must be your...friends son?"  
"Yes, he is staying with us for a while and every young person must go to school!" Mr. Tsukino said smiling. I smiled, but I though 'Get a life.' Although both of them were extremely nice to me (at the present moment at least) Mr. Tsukino got kind of corny sometimes. The woman behind the desk handed me my schedule. I was in Ms. Haruna's class. I was in Serena's class! I bowed to Serena's parents and the woman behind the desk and went off to my class smiling.  
  
I reached the door to my class about ten minutes later. (After not being in the school for awhile you kind of forget.) Okay, so I got lost, now big deal. I heard the class inside talking wildly. I lifted my hand and knocked. The classroom was silent. Great. The door opened and there stood Ms. Haruna, my new teacher. I smiled warmly at her. I learned that you have to make a good first impression on teachers. Ms. Haruna , however, just raised an eyebrow and let me in. I walked in a little insecure about what to do. A few girls in the class whispered excitedly in the back. Some guys smirked and though me as a pretty boy and an easy target. I smiled. I'll show them later. I saw Amy, Lita, Mina, and Serena sitting next to each other in the front row. They smiled at me.  
"Class this is your new student, Darien Chiba." Okay, so my last name is Shields. I had to change it because all of the Jr. and Sr. High school students know my name. I'm a well know by the younger ones. Ms. Haruna turned to me. "Darien, you may sit next to Serena." I looked at Serena and saw an empty chair next to her. I swore I saw it glow and heard a boy's choir of "Ah's" start up for a moment. I walked over happily and sat down next to Serena. I winked at her and she blushed. I shouldn't get her all flustered on the first day. I would hopefully have many weeks to do that. "Class," Ms. Haruna announced. "Please open your literature books to page 198. Darien you can move your desk next to Serena and share her book until I can get you a set of your own." I smiled. God sure likes me today. Although I don't show it to Serena or anyone a lot (although I really should) I enjoy spending every waking moment with the girl. I happily moved my desk closer to hers. I felt my leg touch hers as I leaned over to read from her book and felt her jump at the closeness of me by her but then relax. She leaned closer to me and almost touched my shoulder. Yes, this was going to be a hell of a great year................  
  
  
  
Or so I thought  
  
Okay, a cliffhanger. (Is it?) You decide. Now, you see that little icon below this that says Reviews? Could you please review my story? I would be greatly appreciative! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. Chapter Four: Well kept secrets

1 Okay, I tried as hard as I could to get this chapter out. It's not as long as the others and I am sorry. The next chapter might not be out for a while and I really apologize. But, if I get a lot of reviews (like 10) for this chapter, I will be sure to find time to get the next chapter out sooner. I just have an essay I need to work on and school and a vacation coming up. So, please enjoy my story! And if this is kind of corny at first I am sorry! Well enjoy!  
  
  
  
2 Chapter Four  
  
  
  
" As I looked upon the happy sheep, skipping and trotting about..." I heard Ms. Haruna drone. Oh, gosh. I can't believe we are reading this. I looked at the title. I swore I read this in third grade. I gazed at the clock.  
  
30 seconds until class was over. I started to count down in my head. 20.10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.RIIIINNNGGGG! God bless the bell! I stood up of my seat and stepped a side to let Serena walk in front of me. I smiled and grabbed her books from her hands and carried them for her. She smiled shyly. As we were walking out, I heard the group of girls that were giggling in the back as I walked in talk with another group of guys. Actually, the guys were the ones that looked at me as if I was a pretty boy and an easy target.  
  
"Look at Serena. Already got the hot new guy wrapped around her little finger." One of the girls said. I smiled. Yep, Serena had had me for years.  
  
"I know. I wish I could break her little finger off!" Another replied. My smile suddenly dropped. What?  
  
"I hate her so much. I mean look at her! She looks like she stepped out of kindergarten! I mean PIG TAILS! They are so out of style." Actually I happen to like Serena's hair. It's unique. I mean no one I know has come up with that kind of hairstyle.  
  
"And she has a Boyfriend! The lucky little slut! She has almost every guy in this school after her! I swear!"  
  
"Not, me babe." One said obviously her boyfriend.  
  
"Don't worry, we have a plan to get rid of her once and for all." A boy said in a confident way. I stopped suddenly in my tracks. My rage had built up with every insult.every word. Who did they think they were? I was about to turn around and yell at them when Lita grabbed my shoulders and pushed me foreword, far away from the gang of girls. I was struggling against her, but in my fifteen-year-old body, I wasn't very strong. I had to work out for years. She let go of me by her locker. I quickly turned around ready to scream until I saw her face. It was total sadness and her eyes were very dull looking. I knew that she knew about those girls and what they said. I looked through my thoughts for something to say. I could only come up with one word.  
  
"Why?" She sighed.  
  
"Let's eat lunch with Amy, Mina, and Serena. It's a long story and you should hear it from all of us, not just me." She turned around and opened her locker and grabbed a big basket. "It's my turn to bring lunch, come on." She turned and walked towards the doors outside. I quickly followed, urgently wanting to get answers to all the questions flying through my head.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat down nest to Serena, by the tree that the girls said that they always ate at. She was smiling and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I tried to smile but was unable to hide my worry and confusion. Serena was perplexed.  
  
"What wrong." Lita interrupted her.  
  
"He knows." With those two little words Serena's face turned from glowing and rosy to ashen white. I held on to Serena afraid that she was going to pass out. She nodded her head, as if trying to convince herself something.  
  
"I'm okay." She sat up and a little color had returned to her face.  
  
"Why do they treat you like that Serena? Why do they...?"  
  
"Darien, please, just let me explain." I took a deep breath. There would be time for my questions to be answered.  
  
"Darien, you see, those girls are some of the "popular" people in my school. Everyone in my school is nice to me as I am to them. I even have friends who are their friends. But, they have never liked me. I never did anything to them to make them hate me! I guess they think that I am a.slut or something but.they torture me Darien!" I gasped. She had started to cry a while ago. I wrapped my arms around her trying my hardest to comfort her. "They spread rumors about me, they beat me up, they use me.Darien, and I'm tired of it! I don't." She took a deep breath trying to stop crying. "I don't know what to do. I'm lost and I give up." I pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Don't. Don't you ever give up. No matter how bad they treat you, don't give into them. You have your true friends to support you, you have your family, and you have me." I said as I lifted her chin to look at me. "You'll always have me." She smiled through her tears and through herself into my embrace once more.  
  
"Your always there for me, Darien." She turned to her friends. "And you guys are always there too." They nodded encouragingly. She quickly wiped her tears away from her eyes and smiled. "So, Mina.any good gossip?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena and I walked down the hallway of her school with Mina and Lita close behind. As we neared her classroom I could feel her body stiffen up with nervousness. I grabbed her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. She looked at me and smiled. I let go of her hand as we walked in, I didn't want any of her classmates think that she had gotten me so easily and on the first day since I was new. I walked in and sat down beside her. The group of guys and girls that had insulted Serena walked in. They were laughing and pointing at Serena. One of the girls, obviously the leader, walked over to me ignoring Serena completely. She smiled in a sweet and evil way.  
  
"Hi, I'm Victoria." She said holding out her hand. I stood up and shook it.  
  
"Darien." She smiled.  
  
"So, were are you from."  
  
"Here. I transferred from another school." Not a complete lie.  
  
"Well, I just want to let you know that if you want to get away from the losers that you were so misfortunately placed next to, I am always in the back." I saw Lita turn red with anger and Mina looked ready to kill. Serena just looked down and didn't say a word.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but, I kind of like it right were I am." She scowled and flipped her hair around and walked the other way. I sat down and looked at the girls. Lita gave me a small smile, Mina nodded in approval, but Serena looked at me worriedly.  
  
"You said that to her? You really said that to her!?!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Darien.do you..did you. never mind." She turned away and went back to her work. I was in disbelief. What did I do wrong? I stood up for her. What was the big deal? I sat back and thought about the events of the day. I remembered what the group had said about Serena. Then I remembered one thing that one of them had said. 'Don't worry, we have a plan to get rid of her once and for all.' It echoed in my mind. I had totally forgot about that. What if they were really serious? Did they hate her so much to kill her? What did it mean? What did they mean? What would happen? I shook my head to try to rid my worries. Maybe it was nothing, I was just looking too much into it. I returned to my work with my new worries pushed back in my head. It would work out okay. It had to.  
  
  
  
  
  
But, I was wrong. Really wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, So, did you like it? I made another cliffhanger I know. Sorry! But I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out soon even without a lot reviews. (Although they would help! ^_^) So thank for reading a please R+R! 


	6. Chapter Five: The kissing files

NEW CHAPTER! The one you all have been asking for! I have tried my hardest to get this done so I hope you like this! Enjoy and please R+R.  
  
Disclaimer: as they all go  
  
Chapter Five  
  
I walked with Serena along the street to her house. I had grabbed a hold of her little hand just a few minutes before. I swore I could feel her pulse quicken. I smiled. I had noticed that lately Serena was shyer around me and her pulse was quickening more and more. It had been a week since the incident at Serena's school. The group of teenagers had become more distant and didn't taunt Serena as much as they purposively had in the past. The one girl, Victoria, still eyed my across the room trying to get my attention. But of course all of my attention was on Serena. Sometimes I just couldn't get her out of my head. I would wake up in the morning and pull at my hair to stop myself from running across the hall, grabbing the girl, and kissing the life out of her. Other times at school I had to control myself from taking her, pushing her against a wall and kiss her right in the hallways. It's even hard when her parents are right there and we are watching a video! I mean come on! Damn these raging teenage male hormones! So I have to control myself. Much easier said then done. So here we are walking down the street and we reach her house. She let go of my hand to open the door. I felt as if my soul had left my body. (Along with having raging hormones I have also become very emotional. I hate puberty.) She opened the door and we walked in and she dropped her things on the floor and quickly turned to me, her eyes dancing with hope and excitement. She looked down in an innocent way her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt.  
"You know," She said suddenly cutting through the silence. "my parents aren't going to be home until late." She looked at me trying to read my face. I was promptly shocked. Serena never had ever initiated to me that she ever wanted to....make out. I mean sure a little kiss here and there and sometimes it got more heated but I always believed (being older and wiser and not having RAGING MALE HORMONES) that our love was deeper than any sign of affection to be able to show to one another. All I could muster was a stuttered "Wha...What?" She flushed a deep red obviously embarrassed.   
"I understand if you don't want to, it was stupid, I'm..." But she was cut off as I kissed her hard surprising her. I felt that she was stiff from shock but then relaxed and feel into the kiss. I was whirling in happiness. I forgot how it felt to be a teenager and in love. All I knew was the essence of her. Her face, her touch, her lips, and her scent...it was all around me. I broke away and looked into her eyes. They were full of different emotions. Love, pleasure, excitement, all the things that happen when you're in love. I grabbed her hand and led her to the couch sitting her down.   
"Serena, it's not that I don't want to make out with you, I mean that's all I've been thinking about since I've gotten here. Do you know how hard it is to make your mind think that you don't want someone when you want them more than anything? It's torture! And Serena..." I said taking her hand. "I've wanted you more than anything. In the past I had more self-control from showing you all my true emotions, but now it's so hard. I just don't want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable." She looked at me as if every word I said made her understand me completely.  
"Darien, I have wanted to do this for the longest time, to show you, and I always thought you were too embarrassed." I shook my head.  
"Never." She then suddenly leaned forward quickly, kissing me hard and catching me off guard. And before I knew it I was kissing her back, going too far to return. I laid back, her on top of me. I kissed her with all the passion and emotion I had held back from her for so many years. Before I knew it she was everywhere again. My hands were in her hair, her hands on my chest, and everything was her again. I was spinning, spinning so fast I didn't know how or when to stop. At this point I didn't know if seconds, minutes, or hours had past. Time just seemed to be unreal. But I was concentrating on Serena and didn't notice the time until her parents walked in. Yes, you heard me, her parents, along with Rini and Sammy. I opened my eyes when I heard the door open. They walked in and stopped dead in their tracks and dropped everything on the floor out of shock. Rini giggled and kind of blushed, Sammy twisted his face up in disgust, Serena's mother, Mrs. Tsukino, let her hands fly to her face and cover her mouth. (I found out later that is was a smile she was trying to cover) and Mr. Tsukino had a stern look on is face. It wasn't rage (for once) and I was glad. Serena, of course, hadn't noticed her parents and was kissing my neck. I tapped her firmly.  
"Serena!" I hissed. "Your parents!" She lifted her head confused.  
"Darien, they're not going to be home till late I told you that." Big mistake. Her father let out a yell of disbelief that his daughter would actually think like that. She quickly jumped up and turned around to see her family. Rini and Sammy snickered. Mr. Tsukino turned to them quickly shutting them up.   
"Irene, please take Rini and Sammy into the kitchen and have them help you make dinner, I need to have a talk with Serena and Darien. They left quickly without a word. I sat up and tried to straighten my now ruffled hair. I was very uncomfortable sitting there while Mr. Tsukino motioned for Serena to sit down and having sat down across from us, not saying a word. It must have been a few minutes before he spoke at all.  
"I did not expect this to happen so soon." He said it plainly and bluntly confusing us both. Neither of us spoke for a while and neither did he.  
"Sir," I said breaking the silence. "I'm not sure what you mean." He looked at us both trying to see if we were just playing stupid.  
"Darien, before your parents died, being that we were close friends with them both, we had all hoped that one day you two would, well, become attracted to one another. I just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon." Serena looked up at her father.  
"So, your not mad?" He shook his head.  
"No, I am not. It is not an abnormal thing for two teenagers to have a relationship. The thing that I am upset about is that you tried to sneak it around. Serena, you and Darien are only fifteen. I was fifteen once too, and I know how it feels to be in love. But I just don't want you two to do anything too...well...umm..."  
"We understand." I said quickly sparing him from embarrassment. "We never would do anything like that." He studied me for a moment and nodded.  
"You've grown into a fine young man Darien. Your parents would have been proud." He got up and left the room promptly. I looked down at my hands and tears began to blur my vision. Serena put an arm around my shoulder.  
"Darien?" I felt a knob of emotion start in my throat.  
"H...how... how did you know about my parents?" I tried my hardest to stop from crying right there. Serena held me close, knowing that I was going under any second.  
"Rini had to. You're a family friend, so she made my family thing your parents were their best friends." I burst out crying on her shoulder. Although I have done it many a time, she held my close and I felt her shudder with guilt. "I'm sorry Darien, so so sorry."  
  
  
The next day after getting caught by Serena's parents, we were now still open to kissing but just not as much. Serena of course spilled to her friends making Raye turn red with anger and me turning red with embarrassment. But besides that everything was going great. Really great.  
But then Serena got hurt by the group that had harassed her. She wasn't hurt bad, a sprain, but still it made me want to rip their hearts out, or what ever heart they had left. She was walking in the hallway and one of the guys tripped her and started to call her a klutz. They got detention but it didn't make it right. I am really, really worried that this will all turn out bad. 


	7. Chapter Six: The beginning of the Abuse

Hey everyone! Sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter. I have been wrapped up in school and other things. This chapter is not as long as I hoped it to be but I tried. Please R+R and enjoy!  
P.S. I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Things at school were quiet for a long time. Things at home were going great too. And what I couldn't believe was that there hadn't been a Yoma attack since my little...um...change. I hoped the supernatural stasis stayed as it was, at least in till Serena and I found out the reason we were to fulfill the wishes that we made that night. Because I couldn't transform, (at least I didn't think I could). That meant that I couldn't help Serena, and I wouldn't be able to protect her. Late at night I would sit up in bed and rack my brain with this thought, and even came close to tears thinking about her being injured. I couldn't live with myself if that every happened.   
There was one fateful day, when I let down my guard. I thought the group that was harassing Serena finally gave up. I still search myself in disbelief over how I ever came to that conclusion. Serena left class one day to go to her locker. Almost immediately one of the guys from the group asked to leave too. Ms. Haruna, not paying much attention to the matter, let him go. I had a bad feeling but shrugged it off. But Serena didn't come back in five minutes, nor in ten or fifteen. I knew something was wrong and I asked to leave too. I walked out in the hallway and saw no sign of them. Then I heard crying. I raced up the hallway and around the corner where the sound was coming from. I gasped at the sight. The guy who went out after her had pressed Serena up against the wall. He held both of her tiny hands above her head so she couldn't move. He was yelling at her softly and tears were running down her cheeks out of fear.  
"Listen to me you little bitch. If you know what is good for you, you will leave this school. You will go. Not us, you!"  
"Wha...What did I do?" She asked fearfully, stuttering through her tears. The boy reeled back and slapped her across the face leaving a cut from a ring that was turned upside down and his hand just for the purpose. Anger welled up in me and later I hit myself over the fact that I didn't appear sooner to stop him from hurting her. I lurched for him, crying out in rage. Surprised, he let go over Serena and turned to face me, letting her fall to the floor. I tackled him and wrestled him to the ground. I threw some punches, as he did to me. Through this I didn't realize that a class near where we were, heard the commotion and ran out to see what was going on. The teacher pulled us apart, trying to break up the fight. I struggled to get free and reach the boy. I really wanted to kick his ass. But the teacher was strong and held us both apart. The principle came down and grabbed both the boy and I by our ears and pulled us to his office. (I hate it when they do that!) The teacher sent his class back inside and helped Serena up to her feet taking her to the office with us. We were both shoved into chairs and Serena was helped to sit down away from us but still was to be involved in the conversation. The principle closed the door behind him and walked over to us, both arms crossed over his chest.  
"Darien Chiba." He said looking at me. And then he turned his gaze to the boy. "And Richard Hibikino. What did you think you were doing? Having a fight in the middle of the hallway WHILE class was in session? Beating each other up and making a disturbance? I want to know the meaning of this. I want to know why Ms. Tsukino got hurt in the process!" He said in a demanding voice. We were silent for a moment. What could I say? That there was a group of people out to kill Serena? And that I hadn't said a word to anyone about it? As this was racking my brain Serena spoke up.  
"It wasn't their fault, Mr. Nishibijini. I...I started it." I stared at Serena in surprised horror. Richard was plainly shocked himself. "I had been seeing Darien, yes in that way Sir, and Richard, well..." She said with an evil smile. "...Richard has been after me for a long time, Sir. Darien had to defend himself as my boyfriend. (Manly pride, I'm sure you know about that, Sir.) And the both threw some punches. Well, I tried to break them up, but got hit in the process and fell back. Then the Mr. Lindino showed up. That was the story." She said smiling, and leaving Richard and I in shocked horror. He turned to us, stern.  
"Was that what happened?" I looked at Serena she nodded urgently. Richard quickly spoke up.  
"Yes!" Mr. Nishibijini turned to me. I sat silent for a moment. Serena didn't tell the truth. If I said what really happened the group would leave her alone. I looked at her one last time. Her eyes were pleading. I couldn't stop my self from answering "Yes" quietly. The principle only nodded and said, "Well, two days suspension and a week of morning detention each." He turned to Serena gently. "Ms. Tsukino, you may go back to class if you feel up to it. I will be calling your parents to let them know about this little mishap." Serena nodded, bowed and left the room quietly. I stared at the door that had shut behind her after she left and wondered why the hell she lied for two fools.  
  
I walked silently home after school. Serena had been home for over an hour, and I had been lectured over the principles of being a "true" gentleman. I sighed and shook my head. I had barely listened on the lecture. I was far to busy pondering why Serena ever lied for that old jerk, Richard. Then I realized something. I was jealous. I was jealous that she lied for him. I knew that she would do that for me any day, but I was jealous over the fact that she lied to save him. How could I be so naïve? I shook my head again. I arrived to the house, opened it and went it. Sammy was playing video games with Serena. She had a band-aid on her cut and was a little noticeable. Her tongue was stuck out in frustration at the game. I smiled. She was the same sweet Serena, not corrupted at all by the whole ordeal. I sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yuck!" Sammy said. "Get a room for crying out loud!" I chuckled.  
"One day this'll be you!"  
"YUCK! EWW! NO WAY!" He said turning to me. Serena let out a cry of glee.  
"I WON!" Sammy turned back in horror.  
"NO WAY! No fair! Your boyfriend helped by sickening me out!" Serena and I both laughed. He got up and stormed away, fuming. I turned to Serena and kissed her, catching her off guard. She relaxed and fell into my kiss. Gods, no one knows what love is, until an angel has kissed them. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
"Why did you lie for him?" She sighed.  
"Darien, you don't understand..."  
"Then explain it to me..." She sighed and looked away from me.  
"I had to, or they would come after me Darien. They wouldn't stop and it would only get worse."  
"It wouldn't have, you would have..."  
"Darien...please." She said turning back to me. "You don't have to understand. Just trust me." I sighed as I moved closer to her, holding her close.  
"I do trust you..." I said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in my arms. "...I just don't trust them." 


	8. Chapter Seven: The beginning of the end?

Hey, this is my next chapter. I have announcement to make to everyone. Lately my schoolwork has been piled on me and I can only write in a very little time span. So, right now, I have two stories going, Music Memories Roses Love and this one. If you want this one to be continued or want the chapters out faster, please review and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. The story that gets the most reviews will get the chapters out the quickest. So please enjoy this chapter ( though it is short) and Review Review Review! Happy Readings!  
  
P.S. Disclaimer: You all know what it is.  
  
Serenita^_~  
  
  
Chapter 7   
The next few days, not a whole lot changed. The group stayed their distance after the punishment Richard got from the principle. Of course the fact that I was always right by Serena every single moment I possibly could helped a whole lot too. I barely let her out of my sight. I knew that although that there was no sign of any possible threat, I had a gut feeling that it wasn't over and the something was going to happen. Something that I might not be able to stop. I decided to consort the scouts with this. I recalled hearing them telling me, maybe not directly, but indirectly, that they knew something. As I left Serena off at her next class, I found Lita standing in the hallway talking to Amy. I walked over to them, my mindset and my face determined.  
"Lita, Amy, we need to talk." They looked at each other confused and then at me. "I know you know why Serena is being harassed by these people. And I also know that you haven't done anything to stop it or at least tone it down." Lita looked down at the floor.  
"Darien, we can't..."  
"What do you mean you can't!? Hell, your super hero's damn it! You fight evil all the time and you are telling me that you can't do anything!?"  
"We can't do anything because she told use not too!!!" Lita screamed back at me, tears forming in her eyes. I stepped back, surprised by her out burst. I suppose I deserved it. She shook her head to force away the tears. "Don't you think that it hurts me to see her hurt, harassed, and terrorized all the time? I would be right there kicking their Asses if it wasn't for her. She told all of us not to tell you and not to do anything about it. That she would handle it. Well, Darien, she isn't handling it, she's getting abused." Lita quieted down for a moment. "That night that you and Serena wished for close to the same thing, well all the scouts wished that you could some how help her since we were told not to. We don't disobey our princesses wishes." Darien looked at both of their faces with realization.  
"I understand. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't want her to get hurt."  
"Neither do we."  
"Lita, Amy, to help her I think for once we all need to disobey out princesses wishes."   
  
For the next week or so, we all kept a closer eye on Serena. If she was going to be in a situation where she could be alone with the group, we all made reasonable excuses to go with her. Everything was going smoothly. Only another week or so and this could be over. Then, school would be out. My college had already finished, and I sent all my work over and paid my rent for the next month. But, lately we all had been spending too much time watching out for Serena, that we all forgot about figuring out a way to reverse my 'condition' as everyone called it. But little did I know that a day was coming up, that would changed everything around.  
A few days before the last day of school, Victoria sauntered up to me and the girls with a smile plastered on her face. We stood behind Serena, our faces grim and solemn.   
"Hey Serena, Darien, Lita, Mina, Amy." She said with a smile.  
"What do you want Victoria?" Lita said sternly.  
"Well, as you know, summer IS almost here, and well I am having a little party to celebrate. I wanted to invite all of you to come." We looked at her with obvious disbelief. "There is not catch at all. I just wanted to invite you as an apology to they way we have treated all of you, especially Serena." I looked at her eyes. To me they looked completely sincere.   
"Of course we will come, Victoria." Said Serena cheerfully. She smiled again.  
"Great! It's at my house, 4597, Sumatra Ave. The party starts at 7:00 and goes to like 2-3 am." She turned around and walked back to her group. Serena turned around smiling.  
"See, I told you it would all work out!" The girls nodded and turned and walked away, but I looked back and saw the group snickering and laughing. I shook my head. I must have been too paranoid.   
But for once, I should have listened to my paranoia. 


	9. Chapter Eight: The party, and the inform...

Hey everyone! Please, please for give me for not getting this out sooner! I have had a lot of schoolwork piled on me and I have had no time to write. This is the chapter you've all asked for and I apologize for not getting it out sooner. If you want this continued please review, the more reviews that quicker I will work to get the next chapter out! Well, enjoy this chapter! And Please R+R!  
  
Disclaimer- Okay, you all know this one. I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Luv ya!  
  
-Serenita ^_~-  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Serena Tsukino! Would you PLEASE hurry up, we don't have all day!" Raye shouted at Serena angrily.  
"Actually Raye, the correct thing to say would be, we don't have all night, seeing that it is past dusk." Amy said, correcting her. Raye glared at her angrily. I shook my head at all of them. The girls had arrived at Serena's house together and we were all supposed to walk to the party together. But, of course, Serena was late and taking forever putting on her make up and those things that girls do.  
"Hold on to your horses, Raye. I'm coming for Pete's sake."  
"Who's Pete?" Asked Mina. Raye cried out aloud in disbelief. A door was heard being shut and the shuffling of feet walking across the hallway floor. I turned to see Serena coming down the stairs, and my breath caught in my throat. She was wearing a blue short skirt that started at mid thigh and then slanted up to reach a high point of her upper thigh. She had on a white tank top with a tie right under her chest. She had on a pair of clunky high heels, and her hair was in its normal hairstyle. She but on a little bit of blue eye shadow and some sparkles. I didn't realize it at the time, but my mouth was hanging wide open for all to see. Lita shook her head gently and placed and hand under my chin and shut it. Serena blushed and walked over to me. I gave her a quick kiss and quickly whispered into her ear "you are breathtaking." She blushed a deep red and I offered my arm to her (like a perfect gentleman, got to make a good impression because her dad was sitting right there) and she took it smiling. We all waved goodbye to her parents and walked down the sidewalk to Victoria's house. Serena and Mina walk ahead a little faster than the rest of us talking about...well...I'm not so sure what they were talking about but they were giggling in a little nervous but excited high pitched giggle. Lita and Raye walked beside me, with Amy walking in between the two groups looking around.  
"I don't know about you, but I think it is a little suspicious that Victoria would all of a sudden ask us to one of her party's. She's never done that in the past." Said Lita. Raye listened in, not speaking.  
"Yeah, I was a little suspicious too, but she seemed so sincere."  
"I'll never believe that witch, on anything that she says." Lita said sternly looking a head. We continued to walk in silence until we reached the correct address. I looked up and saw that we were at Victoria's house. It was a huge two-story house. It had a huge garden with fountains and flowers, and upstairs there was two balconies'. Inside people were walking around so it was easy to tell that the party was on the top story. You could hear the music clearly, and it was almost loud enough to be considered a disturbance. Serena and Mina beat us to the door and quickly went inside. We walked up to the front steps and walked into her house, shutting the door behind us. I looked up to Serena and Mina running up the tall swirling staircase to the upstairs. I shrugged at Raye and Lita and walked up the stairs. When we entered the main room, we were quickly greeted with loud pounding music, that we heard from outside. It was a mob of people with very little space; you also could barely hear anyone over all the music. I scanned the room for Serena and Mina, but I couldn't see them anywhere in the big mesh of people. Suddenly I was rammed into by someone and fell over. I tried to stand up be couldn't, since now I was I the floor there was no space left for my to stand up, people had already had filled it. I crawled over, by and through people, until I reached a clear space. I stood up to see that I was on the other side of the room and Lita and Raye were nowhere to be seen. I was tapped on the shoulder by someone and quickly turned around. I was face to face with Victoria. She smiled with pearly white teeth that looked like that had to have been bleached because they were so white. She had on a lavender dress and hung loosely around her knees. It dipped down in the chest area and was a loose but clingy material.   
"Hey Darien."  
"Hi." I said plainly, looking around for Serena.  
"Are you enjoying the party?" She asked innocently.  
"Yeah... listen I was about to go and look for Serena..." She quickly grabbed my arm.  
" Serena will be fine. Come with me, Darien, there is something I want to show you." With out my consent she pulled me upstairs and through the mob and crowd of people. I looked back to hoping Lita and Raye standing there, but of course, they were nowhere to been seen. We bumped into people and with a quick hello she sent them away. Suddenly we were on one to those balconies that she had in her house. She let go of my arm and ran to the balcony. I looked around and saw that it was a beautiful view of the city. The stars were out and the moon was shining brightly. I sighed, breathing in deeply to fresh night air.  
"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" She asked looking at me. I nodded.   
"It's very peaceful." I said staring out into the sky.   
"Come over here and sit by me Darien." She said as she motioned to a couch she had sitting out on the balcony. I sat down next to her but kept my distance, knowing that she was going to try something. But we sat in silence for sometime. I listened to the music that was playing. It was a song by Enya, an American singer. I recognized the song, only because it was a song I could play on the piano. It was called watermark, and it was Serena's and my favorite song. I peacefully listened to it, when suddenly I felt something pull my down and weight pressing down on my body. I opened my eyes to see Victoria on top of me, leaning forward as to kiss me. I looked around to see she had pushed me down on the sofa. I pressed slightly upward, trying to get her off of me, and soon realized I wasn't 19 anymore, and didn't have the strength I used too. She started to fall closer to me, and I used the rest of my strength to get her off me. She fell to the floor with a cry, her dress tearing and flying up. She stood up enraged. "You wrecked my dress!"  
"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have tried to kiss me."  
"WHY!?! Why shouldn't have I!? I like you! Doesn't that give me leave to do so!?!" She was screaming at me, her face turning red.  
"No, it doesn't. Especially since I have a girlfriend. A girlfriend who is here, and a girlfriend who I happen to love."  
"You don't love her! You've only known her for 3 weeks!"  
"I've known her much longer." I said standing up, making me tall then her, even with her heels. "Her parents were my parents friends, and I've known her almost since she was three. And even if she wasn't my girlfriend, I would still love her."  
"You are making no sense!" She said screaming in my face.  
"You wouldn't understand." I said starting to turn away.  
"No, YOU don't understand!" She said, yelling louder. Suddenly, her voice softened and a smirk appeared on her face. "But soon you will. And you will have choice, a fair one, and your little precious girlfriend won't be so precious and innocent anymore!" And she quickly left walking out leaving me alone on the balcony. I was confused by her words but I knew that something was going on and that I had to find Serena. I walked back into the house and was soon trapped in the mob of people. It was then that I realized that there was alcohol at this party, and almost everyone was drinking it. I thought past through my head. Could they get her drunk? Make her do something? Fear rushed through me and a drive and determination to find Serena returned. I rushed around the room ramming into people and pushing through the crowd trying to find her. She had to be here!   
Suddenly, I was pulled to the side with a rough yank. I turned around quickly, ready to defend myself if needed too.  
"Darien, put down your hands, I'm not here to fight." A deep voice said to me. It was Richard. I let my hands fall at my side.  
"Richard? What's going on? Why did you..."  
"Darien, you have to listen to me. Victoria has gone mad or something. She is going to hurt Serena."  
"What!?"  
"She has had this, vengeance thing against Serena for a long time, and no one, not even me, knows why. And when she saw you, she wanted you, it was very clear to see that. But you went to Serena and I think that just sent her over the edge. She wants to ruin her Darien, and you have to find Serena."  
"How can I believe you? After all that you have done to her?" I said as I looked at Richard trying to read his face.  
"Darien, please believe me. I don't want to be apart of Victoria's little game anymore."  
"Why?"  
"Darien, even after I hurt Serena, she stood up for me. She lied for me and got me out of deep trouble. I realized then that all that we were doing was wrong. And then Victoria was wrong and crazy too. Darien, please believe me. I don't want to see Serena get hurt." I looked at his face and his eyes and saw sincerity and worry. I nodded.  
"But, why can't you save her. Why tell me?"  
"Because, they all know that I know and if they found out I saved her or wrecked Victoria's plan, they would kill me." I stared at him. "Truly they would kill me."  
"That means then Serena isn't any safer at all."  
"She's in much worse danger than you think... you have to find her. I don't know where they put her. God this isn't good." I felt that fear that was slowly rising in my heart skyrocket. I grabbed his shoulders and gripped them tightly.  
"Where is she?!"  
"I said I don't know!"  
"What are they going to do to her?"  
"They're...They're..."  
"What? They're what..."  
"They took her...somewhere...they're...."   
"Damn you! Spit it out!" I said, my face angered and my grip on his shoulders tighten as I became impatient.  
"THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE HER!!!!"   
  
After those words left his mouth, I felt my world collapse. 


	10. Chapter Nine: The Final Battle

Hey everyone. I did this chapter quick seeing is that I didn't update that last one in such a long time. In this chapter there is some risky scenes. Nothing too bad or to be considered Hentai, but still just as a forewarning. I hope you all enjoy it and please, please review!  
  
Luv ya!  
Serenita  
  
P.S. Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but the other characters, I do.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
I stood there in shock for what seemed like years. His words passed through and seemed to haunt my memory. They were going to take from her the one thing I deserved, the one thing of her I could claim as my own on our wedding night and they were going to steal that away from me! I wouldn't let the bastards touch her. I snapped out of my daze, my face fixed in rage.  
"Where is she?"  
"I don't know."  
"Don't give me that shit, WHERE IS SHE!?" I screamed in his face.  
"I swear I don't know. All I know is that they were going to take her into one of the rooms in the house."  
"That helps." I said extremely worried. I had to search through this huge house to find her before some drunken pervert steals her away from me. I had no clue on where to start.  
  
(Serena's P.O.V) (A.N. I know this story is in Darien's P.O.V. but I thought that I should add this part in just so you all know ^_~)(Also, this scene might come a little graphic, and I stress LITTLE)  
  
I walked along through the mob of people that all meshed together and rammed their bodies into me. Mina left me, being dragged off by some cute guy. I sighed as I walked (or at least tried to) trying to get to the other side of the room. People were bumping together, spilling beer and wine coolers all over the place. I almost get doused with a glass twice. Finally I reach the other side and sat down on the only couch that had room. I was sharing it with a couple that was making out and couldn't keep their hands to themselves. I shook my head and looked around for Darien. He was nowhere in sight. I hadn't seen him since we arrived. I sighed again. Suddenly I was touched on the shoulder. I stood up and looked around, but no one was there. I suddenly felt a harsh jerk at my arm and a hand go over my mouth as I tried to scream. I was pulled roughly into a dark room and thrown onto the floor. The door shut and was locked. I cringed on the floor afraid, not knowing whom I was with or what would happen to me. I heard a deep laugh.  
"Your scared, huh?" There was a sound of a liquid swishing, as if being tipped and I heard a gulping sound. "Your not scared enough." Suddenly the sound of glass breaking was heard. The guy obviously threw something against that wall. My first guess was that it was beer, and he had drunk it all. Fear rose in me, and I knew that I had to find a way out. I pulled myself up and started to run in the dark, groping for the door. I suddenly felt myself being lifted up and carried somewhere. I must have been over they guys shoulder by the way I felt and started pounding on his back screaming.  
"Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" Suddenly was thrown down on a bed, my back to the bed itself. Before I had time to struggle I felt my arms being pulled upward and my hands placed through something that quickly tightened around them making it almost impossible to move. I quickly realized that it was rope, and it was tight, almost impossible to get off. Fear rose in me again and I started kicking my legs, trying to get the guy off me. But the guy grabbed my legs and held them, putting them in a painful, unmovable position. I cried out hoping that someone would hear me.  
"You stupid girl." The guy said roughly. I could smell the beer on his breath. "The music out in the next room is so loud that you could scream as loud as you could and no one could hear you. Plus these rooms are heavily insulated, so barely any sound can be heard anyway." He laughed, and by his laugh I knew exactly who it was.   
It was Zack, one of Victoria's gang. Victoria was behind this. I realized that he could kill me right here and no one would know or hear. I felt tears come to my eyes and I let them run down my cheek, sobbing quietly. I heard him laugh and then speak in mock sincerity.   
"Don't worry, little princess, I won't hurt you..." Then his voice changed. "I just want to make you scream." He said as he whispered into my ear and licked the side of my cheek. I let out a cry and cried harder which only made him laugh. I knew that laugh. It was Jake, Victoria's boyfriend. Victoria was up to this. I shook my head at my stupidity. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted her. I felt my body shiver with nervousness. I didn't know what he was going to do next. Suddenly I felt is hands all over me. He felt my chest, squeezing where his could and making me cry out in pain. Suddenly his mouth cover my lips and I was screaming into him trying to find a way to make him stop. But he was so much stronger than me. I felt his weight press upon me making it hard to breathe. I couldn't struggle in fear of suffocating.   
Tears ran faster down my cheek as he grabbed my side and inner thigh hard and I realized that I was going to raped right here, in Victoria's house, with my boyfriend and friends somewhere far away and with no way to help me. I relaxed and decided not to put up a fight, since it was no use and would just get me hurt more. He chuckled and covered my mouth with his hand as he licked my chest.   
The next few moments were a blur that I hardly recognize what actually happened. Jake was running his hand up my inner thigh when suddenly that door was broken down. A figure ran over to us and pulled Jake roughly off me. The figure pushed Jake against that wall and punched him over and over until Jake was unconscious and collapsed to the floor, his face a bloody mess. I could only tell by the little light that was shed from the open door way. The figure ran over and gentle undid that ropes that bounded my hands, being careful not to hurt me. Suddenly I was thrust into that figures chest and was squeezed in am embrace tightly. I realized immediately who is was.   
  
...Darien...  
  
I clung to him, holding him tightly. I was crying, still trying to get over my fear of the near encounter and in happiness that he saved me. I realized that his body was shaking as I held him. I pulled out of his grasp and looked at him straight in the eyes. He looked at me, with tears streaming down his face. I gasped in surprise.  
"...Darien...I..." An emotional rush came over me. The events that had just happened, how close a call I got, and him crying for me, over took me and suddenly I found darkness consume me.  
  
(Darien's P.O.V)  
  
I watched as Serena started to fall backwards and grabbed her before she fell. I picked her up and held her, cradling her small, fragile body in my arms tenderly. I walked over to the door and for the first time realized that the music had stopped and everything was quiet. I quickly remembered what happened before I rushed into the room to save Serena.  
  
  
  
: Earlier:  
  
  
  
I was in a panic. They were going to rape Serena. I absolutely had to find her. I broke away from Richard and ran through the crowd and mesh of people. I pushed through them, knocking a few of them down. Suddenly, by the far wall, I saw Victoria, standing there with her groupies. I rammed through that crowd and pushed away her friends until I was face to face with her. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. She cried out in surprise and I tightened my grip on her shoulders.  
"Where is she!?"  
"Where is who!?!"  
"Don't give me that! You know exactly who I am talking about!" She smirked.  
"Yeah, I know where she is. And you're too late. She's probably already off..." I slammed her against the wall harder.  
"You listen to me, you bitch! Tell me where the hell she is!" Said gasping sharply as for I was enraged. "I know what you plan to do and I won't allow it! Tell me where she is RIGHT NOW!" There was fear in her eyes and she shakily pointed to a room close to us. I leaned closer and said softly in only a voice she could hear. "If anything...anything happens to her, I'll kill you."  
And I turned and ran to the room, charging it and breaking it down.  
  
  
:Present:  
  
  
  
Now I stood there, with the unconscious Serena in my arms, and a whole room of people staring at me. Suddenly, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy ran over to us and stood next to us frantically asking questions, but I silenced them. I looked straight ahead and saw Victoria standing in the middle of the people, with a small aisle made to her from me. She was breathing sharply, as if she had been screaming. I slowly walked foreword.  
"You tried to rape her. You sent your boyfriend to rape my girlfriend." I said in a voice that everyone in the room could hear. "And why? And for what stupid reason? I haven't a clue, because Serena has been nothing but nice to you. And she has done nothing to deserve the treatment you give her." I looked at her group. "All of you. You are all crazy and have some problems to work out." I slowly walked past them, still carrying the unconscious Serena and started to walk down that stairs but turned around and looked back at Victoria. "Normally I would obey Serena's wishes. To leave everything as it is. Well, I am not this time. I am reporting all the events that have happed to the police. And I don't care what you or they say." And I left with Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye following close behind. We left the room with complete silence following us. No one spoke after we left. They all left right behind us. 


	11. Chapter Ten: Dariens true feelings and c...

Hey all! This is chapter ten! Sorry it took awhile. I hope everything went okay with you all! This chapter is a little sappy so if you don't like sappy stuff then don't read this chapter. Please enjoy and R+R. There will be about two more chapters and then an epilogue in this story so it's not over yet! (YEAH!!) R+R and enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: oh yea...that thing...um...I don't own Sailor moon...so...don't' sue me!  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
I sat there, by Serena's bed, just staring at her. I sighed and lean back against that chair I was sitting in. After we left the party and ran straight to Serena's house and called the police. I told her parents everything that happened and they were absolutely shocked that Serena never said anything to them. The police came, wanting to question Serena, but she was still unconscious. I stared at her face. It looked strained. I winced and turned away. I bent over and place my hands halfway in my hair. I couldn't see her like that. She was just lying there, unmoving after that horrible experience and... I suddenly felt something wet on my cheek and something wet on my knee. I placed my hand on my face and wiped the substance away. Tears. I was crying. And suddenly, with realizing that, I couldn't stop crying. Tears kept streaming down my face and they wouldn't stop. I heard myself let out a muffled cry as I covered my mouth with my hands to stop from being heard. I couldn't believe myself. I hadn't cried in so long. Not for any reason other than the remembrance of my parents. But Serena was hurt tonight. She was hurt emotionally, experiencing something like that. I loved her so much and I didn't have a clue of what danger she was put in. I heard myself laugh softly and bitterly through my tears. What a joke. Me? Her protector? I couldn't protect her tonight. I have no right to call myself her protector. I have no right to love her.  
  
I suddenly felt a hand softly grab my arm. I jerked upward sharply, surprised. My eyes met two sky blue ones. I saw Serena sitting up in her bed, her covers now resting by her waist. Her arm that was once outstretched was against her chest, her fist closed. Her eyes shown worry and then quickly widened and changed to horror as she saw that tears that were pouring down my cheeks. I wiped at them again and still the came.  
"DAMMIT!" I screamed, looking upward to the ceiling. Serena leaned backwards away from me. I quickly turned my face away, looking down at the ground.   
"Darien?" I heard Serena gently whisper. I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. How could I explain it to her? I suddenly saw her in front of me, kneeling on the ground, taking my hands into hers. "Darien? Why...why are you crying? What happened?" She said softly. I scoffed softly and turned my head away from her as her hands held mine tightly. "Darien." I heard her say painfully. I could hear the tears in her voice. I looked at her, my tears still running. I could see hers well up in her eyes. "...Please...please...tell me..." I gulped as my mouth quickly became dry.  
"I..." I gasped out hoarsely. It was so hard to talk to her...just seeing her sitting before me like that. I broke down crying again.  
"I couldn't help you." I said through me tears that were quickening. I quickly tore away from her grasp and stood up. She stood up and back up a step away from me, her mouth opened slightly.  
"Darien...what are you..."  
"DAMMIT SERENA! I AM SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU! FROM EVERYTHING!" I scream out, furious at myself. I breathed heavily. "I am fated to be your protector. And if I can't even protect you from people, how am I supposed to protect you from all evil...huh...? I love you so much, with everything that I am, and it..." I could hear my voice cracking with the crying and emotion. "... and it...hurts...so bad, to see...to know... that you could have...if I didn't... if..." Tears were pouring down my face now. I felt me knees become weak as absolute dread came over me. If Richard didn't tell me about their plan, Serena would have been raped. I wouldn't have a clue. And I didn't sense it. I feel on my knees and looked up at her, my vision blurry.   
  
"What kind of protector am I?" I asked her softly, almost as a whisper. I shook my head in absolute horror and placed my hands over my ears, trying to block out Richards voice telling me over and over that Serena was going to be raped. I suddenly was pushed over and I was suddenly lying on the ground, arms wrapped around me, and a small body on top of me. I looked and saw Serena lying on top of me, her head resting on my chest as she cried. "...Serena...?"  
"How can you say that?" She lifted her head and leaned forward, closer to my face. My eyes widened. "How can you say that? Darien, you did everything that you could. No one...NO ONE ever though that that would happen, even that scouts, who are ALSO fated to protect me." She said her voice firm and unwavering. It suddenly switched and became softer. "You did all you could. Don't put all the blame on yourself." She leaned closer so that we were now face to face. "I don't blame you." She said, crying, in a soft whisper. I gulped painfully. I sat up and took her roughly into my arms. I held her close to me, without any intention of letting her out of my arms.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I said crying, rocking her back and forth with her in my arms. She tightened her hold around my chest.   
"It's okay...everything is going to be okay." And after that, we sat in complete silence, just holding onto each other. And I knew...everything was going to be okay.  
  
  
Later, we found out that the police questioned Victoria and her group. One or two of them were arrested and the rest were given a warning and a restraining order (under demand by her parents and me). I still felt uneasy. We went to school a few days later, and I felt that It might have ended, that everything was over...finally.  
  
But, again...I was wrong...and this time...for that absolute last time. 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Darien's Worst Nightmare

Hey all! This is Serenita again! I am sorry I took so long to get this chapter out! My computer is all fricked up so I have to type it on word pad and stuff. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R+R if you like it! The more review the faster I will try to get the next chapter out! Peace out all! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Luv ya!  
  
Serenita ^_~  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I walked into school, holding onto Serena's hand, squeezing it gently.  
  
As we walked it the atmosphere felt tense and many people stopped talking as we walked in. Most of them were at the party and had heard me yell at Victoria and her gang. Others and heard it from the friends. Serena looked down at the ground, almost acting like she was ashamed. I stopped her and placed my hand under her chin, lifting it to face mine. "Don't be afriad. You have nothing to be ashamed of." She smiled slighly and nodded. Lita, Mina, and Amy stood beside her in an act that told her not to worry because they were there and they supported her. Suddenly Caroline, a girl who was in Victoria's gang, approached us. The hall way quieted down but was not silent as whispers where passed through the air. I protectively placed my arm around Serena's waist and brought her closer to me. I glared at the girl but did not make any intention of moving. She continued to walk forward glancing around at the people staring. She stopped in front of us and stared at me. I was determined to show no emotion on how I felt about this girl even thinking of talking to us. She gulped and looked away nervously. She looked at Serena, and stared for a moment, unable to get out the words she wanted to say. What happened next surprised me. Tears started to gently roll down her checks, unchecked, and she made no motion to wipe them away. Serena's eyes widened in confusion and surprise but still did not speak to her. Caroline wiped at her eyes, her mascara starting to run.  
  
"I...I..." She stuttered, her voice cracking with emotion. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "I'm sorry." She said finally. "I'm sorry, Serena. I don't....I don't really know why...how...this all started. Vicki's always had some grudge against you...we all just played along. I had nothing....nothing against you...really I didn't. It's just...Vicki's powerful...and I didn't do anything to you...really...but I still...I still didn't do anything to stop it either. She told us and most of us were against it... but she got Jake to do it... and we...we just....oh Serena!" She cried out, tears beginning to come again. "I'm just so sorry! Can..can you ever..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Caroline's eyes widened in Surprise. Serena smiled.  
  
"I understand, Caroline. It's alright, really. I forgive you." Caroline was absolutely shocked. She obviously never expected Serena to forgive her at all and she did so so quickly. Serena then did something that none of us expected. She stepped forward and hugged Caroline. This left Caroline in absolute shock. She stood there, with Serena's arms around her, her eyes wide, still crying. Her face softened and quickly returned the hug. Serena smiled and then returned to me. At the time I didn't know that my mouth was hanging wide open until she reached up and shut it gently with her finger by placing it under my chin. Caroline smiled and nodded to Serena. She turned and left, leaving the hallway quiet once more. The five minute bell rang and everyone continued getting ready for class. Serena walked over to her locker and started to get her stuff out for her next class. I turned to the girls.  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked still a little shocked.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think she's truthful?" Lita asked.  
  
"She seemed to be. Do you think that it is finally over?"  
  
"I think so. It seemed that the girl is either an extremly good actress or was completely truthful." Amy said, Mina nodding in agreement. I sighed.  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
Suddenly, our conversation was broken apart by a scream of anger and complete rage. I turned around to see where the sound came from. My eyes opened wide, horrified to see Victoria running full speed down the opposite end of the hallway with a knife in her hand, students dodging out of her way and screaming in fear.  
  
"SERENA!" I screamed out. My legs suddenly felt like rubber, making it hard for me to move. She glanced at me to see my shocked face and then turned and gasped to see Victoria running at her. She ducked just as Victoria started to slash the knife at her.  
  
"Someone get the principle!" One of the students standing by cried out. My legs quickly regained feeling as the need to protect Serena became great. I ran at Victoria, an enraged cry brusting from my throat, as I tackled her to the ground.  
  
Victoria hit the ground hard and the wind got knocked out of her. I pushed myself up, with meaning to rush to Serena and block her when suddenly I felt a harsh pain sweep across my chest and my upper arm. The pain made my arms buckle and I collasped onto the ground next to Victoria. I looked down and saw a deep cut in my upper right arm, with blood dripping from the wound. I looked down at my shirt and saw a huge gash mark across my chest, my shirt ripped and blood starting to show through. I grabbed at my arm, trying to make the bleeding stop.  
  
"DARIEN!" Serena screamed, running towards me.  
  
"SERENA!" Mina cried out in horror as she saw Victoria make a motion to push herself off the ground. Serena stopped suddenly at surprise of Mina's cry and suddenly was grabbed by Victoria and the knife placed at her throat.  
  
My eye's widened in horror as I saw Victoria holding a knife so close to my beloveds throat.  
  
"If any one of you makes a move, the girl dies." Victoria's face wore a smirk and she laughed crazily, in a way that somehow terrified me.  
  
"Now who's going to save you...huh?" Victoria asked Serena with a snear on her face. Serena wimpered in fear in response to Victoria.  
  
"STOP IT!" I cried out fearfully. She turned to me her face twisted in rage.  
  
"Shut up, you! You ruined everything! I could have completed what I wanted done if it wasn't for you!"  
  
"What did she ever do to you?!"  
  
"What did she do? WHAT DID SHE DO!?! She was alive! She was born! She ruined all of my plans!"  
  
"What plans?"  
  
"To be the best! To be the most beautiful! To be myself withoug having people question me and suspect me! She's an idiot and a klutz and EVERYONE loves her! Well...not if I can help it..."  
  
"Your crazy!" She looked at me, smirking.  
  
"Crazy, am I? Well, even so....soon there will be no more of her left to love..." And suddenly Victoria drew back the knife...as if about to slit Serena's throat....  
  
And with a scream....my heart stopped cold.....  
  
  
  
  
  
*Dodges tomatoes, fruits, etc....* Okay OKay I know bad spot to leave it. Another cliffhanger. I'm sorry! OKAY! I'm SORRY! I'll try to get the next part out soon! Luv ya!  
  
  
  
Serenita ^_~ 


	13. Chapter Twelve: A miricle or disaster? T...

HEY everyone! It's me again! I know you all wanted this next chapter so here it is! Please enjoy it and R+R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon...just borrowing the happy characters  
  
luv ya!  
  
Serenita ^_~  
  
  
  
(Recap from chapter 11)  
  
  
"Your crazy!" She looked at me, smirking.  
"Crazy, am I? Well, even so....soon there will be no more of her left to love..." And suddenly Victoria drew back the knife...as if about to slit Serena's throat....  
  
And with a scream....my heart stopped cold.....  
_________________________________________________________  
  
I watched in helpless horror as Victoria raised her arm, knife in hand, at slit Serena's throat. She was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. All I felt was an empty, black, hole inside me. There was a scream of horror and I felt my heart stop....it was over....it was done.   
  
I looked up expecting to see my love, lying dead on the floor of the hall. But she wasn't. She was strattling Victoria, the knife throw off the the side. She had pinned her on the ground, her hands holding Victoria's arms above her head. I later found out that when Victoria got distracted by yelling at me, she had loosened her grip on Serena, giving her room to twist out from underneath her and push her on the ground, making the knife fly out of Victoria's hand. Victoria was shrieking at the top of her lungs for Serena to "get the hell off her" but Serena held onto her, her face set in determination. I saw her lean forward and whispered softly into Victoria's ear so only she and I could hear it.  
  
"You hurt my boyfriend...you hurt my friends...and you hurt me. And you actually think I am going to let a Bitch like you get away without punishment? I think not. So just shut the hell up already...no one cares."   
  
My eyes widened in shock. Serena never talked like that...to anyone. And her she was...at school...acting like....  
  
I soon realized that Serena over the past week was forced to grow up quite a bit, after being in many horrible situations (that is in normal life). And she was fighting for herself. She was sick and tierd of being hurt by this one person and was fighting back.   
  
Suddenly I looked up to see the principle running full speed down the hallway with two male teachers behind him. When arriving, the Principle was in shocked horror. He quickly shook it away and told the two teachers to grab Victoria and "hold on to her". They took her somewhere...I still don't know where...but anyways she ended up in a mental hospital...since she was passed by with having a mental heath problem.   
  
The Principle looked and saw my wounds. I tried to get up, but my arm had become suddenly limp. I forced myself up anyways. I ran to Serena, as she flung her open arms around me. I placed my good arm, tighly around her as we both sobbed. While holding her, I saw that Victoria DID get her. Victoria sliced Serena's left shoulder and blood was running down from it.  
  
"Serena... your...your hurt." She looked at me in confusion and then felt her sholder with her hand and pulled it back...bloodstained. Her eyes widened, surprised. The principle touched my shoulder and looked at us both...half smiling.  
  
"Come on, you two...let's...let's get you cleaned up, and send you home." He turned around with meaning for us to follow him. We followed down the hallway, hold Serena tightly to me, and leaving the rest of the school in silence.  
  
  
We went home early, and where both welcomed into the safety of her parents open arms. (They both broke down crying as soon as they saw us and our bandages.) After some time of talking (mostly holding) Serena and I went upstairs to her room. We talked, hugged, some other things. It was hard for us to do anything with my bum arm and hurt chest, so mostly we talked. We got a call from the girls all panicky (especially Raye since she wasn't there) and talked to them for about 2 1/2 hours.  
  
"Serena..." I asked after the phone call was finished.  
"Hmmm?"  
"About today at school. I heard what you said to Victoria." She looked at me...almost ashamed.  
"I know I shouldn't have said those things to her, but I...I got so mad." She looked away from me. "I...I was so scared. For you...for me...for..." She turned back to me and flung herself into my arms. I held her tightly as she cried.  
"I was scared too." She looked up at me, still crying. I saw my vision start to get blurry again. "I though I had lost you, forever." I held onto her tightly. "Serena, ever since we both made that wish, I was able to be with you almost all the time, and I've loved every moment of it. Because I had the power to always protect you. And I...." We were suddenly interrupted by a beeping noise. Serena looked at her wrist to see her communicator beeping.   
  
"Hello?"   
"Serena? It's Amy, we need you down by the park, there's another Yoma. You too Darien." She nodded. "We're on our way." We both quickly exited out of her window and ran full speed to the park. It had been so long since we last fought a yoma.   
  
"Darien, we're almost there. We should tranform." I nodded in agreement. I heard her call out "Moon Cosmic Power!" and I saw the flash of light as she transformed. I reached into my coat and found my rose that I always would tranform with. I consintrated my energy to transform and waited for the tranformation to begin.   
  
Nothing happened  
  
  
  
I couldn't transform!  
  
  
  
He he he...uh oh....I spy with my little eye something that spells trouble!  
Hehe I hope you liked that chapter! Please R+R! 


End file.
